La Taza Mágica De Nowaki
by Gapri
Summary: Nowaki recibe un día un curioso regalo pero...no veía lo mágico ¿Qué se supone que hacia la taza además de lo obvio? ¿Se calentaba sola? -oh-dijo mirando la taza, entonces pudo distinguir ya la imagen…ese ¡¿ESE ERA HIRO-SAN! un poco de humor pesimo sumary ;O; pero denle una oportunidad ;D


Hola ;D este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, así que bueno espero que les guste

Seran 3 capitulos sobre las grandiosas tazas, la idea se me ocurrio primeramente para usagi y misaki pero cierto alguien me dijo "quiero un fic de egoistic" así que tuve que adaptar la idea a ellos, me lo imagine muy adorable.

En mi mente, según yo, pienso que usagi-san si conoce de forma indirecta a nowaki, ya que en algunas veces en el manga, usagi-san suele agradecerle a hiro-san por "el material" que le da y sale la imagen en chibi de hiro-san borracho según yo contandole a usagi. Por lo que pienso que hiro-san siempre ha de contarle sobre nowaki.

Los personajes no me pertenecen es de su creadora o creador (llego un punto en que ya no supe si era hombre o mujer)

* * *

La taza de café de nowaki

-¿taza mágica?-miro de nuevo la pequeña caja que estaba frente a él, dentro había una taza de café color negra, no veía lo mágico ni entendía en qué sentido se suponía que la taza era mágica, pero siguió sin entender el extraño regalo de usami-sensei, en primer lugar ¿Por qué le regalo algo? Bien no odiaba a usami-sensei…no que el supiera conscientemente habían hablado menos de 5 veces que el recuerde, no sabia donde vivía ni donde trabajaba realmente, en si no sabía nada de usami akihiko.

Ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué le envió una taza? ¿Con que motivo? ¿Qué sabia el escritor sobre el?...

-hiro-san-dijo suavemente pensando quizás solo quizás hiro-san le haya contado de el al escritor, tal vez de forma sutil o sabrá dios cómo pero solo quizás le haya contado sobre el y eso le ponía extrañamente feliz aun si no sabía si eso era cierto o no. Aun así no veía lo mágico ¿Qué se supone que hacia la taza además de lo obvio? ¿Se calentaba sola?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar realmente en que hacia la dichosa taza, ya que el trabajo se presento.

Aun trabajando se pregunto ¿Qué hacia esa tasa? Y ¿Por qué se la regalo el escritor? Pero siguió trabajando como debía hacer, ya algo noche su celular sonó

-oye nowaki-la preciada voz de su hiro-san sonó del otro lado de la línea-¿tienes turno nocturno cierto?

-si, hiro-san, no te preocupes llegare a las 7 mañana, así que descansa-le dijo con tranquilidad

-mm ok trata de descansar un poco-le contesto y esas palabras le alegraron ah ahora se sentía capaz de no dormir en lo que quedaba de la noche

-gracias hiro-san-le contesto sonriendo-descansa, te quiero hiro-san-le dijo escuchando una protesta de parte del otro que después colgó

Extrañamente en todo el turno nocturno paso con tranquilidad algunos casos extraños, pero tranquilo aunque ¿Cómo te rompes la nariz comiendo helados? O ¿Cómo te rompes solo un brazo después de caer por el tercer piso?

Bueno era el trabajo de siempre

Ya eran las 3:40 de la noche y el sueño empezaba a rondarle cerca, decidió tomar aquella taza, al menos tenia que servir para eso ¿no?

Preparo su café todo normal

-oie nowaki-le llamo su sempai señalando su taza-no sabia que tenias de esas tazas

-¿eh? ¿a que se refiere sempai?-pregunto y entonces miro la taza. Parecía que se hacia visible una imagen, se quedo maravillado casi infantilmente

-esas tazas están de moda ¿no?

-no lo sabia sempai, me la regalaron-dijo mirando que aquella imagen empezaba a tomar forma, aunque no sabía que era realmente, pero ahora se sentía impaciente por ver la imagen que había-no entendía porque decía mágica la caja

-esas tazas muestran una imagen cuando les ponen agua caliente

-oh-dijo mirando la taza, entonces pudo distinguir ya la imagen…ese ¡¿ESE ERA HIRO-SAN?! Casi se le cae la taza al ver la imagen, parecía un pequeño collage de fotografías de hiro-san durante algunos años de su vida, de niño, quizás en secundaria y otra en un campamento-¡tengo que irme sempai!-no le dio oportunidad de decir algo ya que ya se había ido a los casilleros tenia que admirar aquello el solo.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver aquella taza, poco le importo si el café no era tomado, el seguía admirando la taza en aquel tiempo libre donde no había pacientes, debía agradecerle a usami-sensei, aquello era un buen regalo pero ahora que lo pensaba seguramente su amada taza moriría si hiro-san la veía

-es solo una taza-sé dijo mientras tomaba el café que ya estaba algo frio, no pasaría nada si le ocultaba a hiro-san esa tasa, la imagen se fue borrando por la falta de calor pero no le importo tomaría mas café al día siguiente podría usar siempre esa taza en el hospital si le preguntaban quien era diría que un buen amigo suyo o simplemente que era su novio-debo agradecerle a usami-sensei-se dijo feliz mientras guardaba la taza, después la lavaría.

Kusama nowaki, 27 años, casí pediatra extrañamente desde ese dia se encierra para tomar cafe

* * *

-usagi-san ¿esas no son las mismas flores que te regale hace un tiempo?-le pregunto misaki al ver el florero con aquellas flores, el escrito asintió mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-llegaron despues de que te fueras-le dijo

-¿Quién las mando?-pregunto curioso

-¿estás celoso acaso misaki?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba al castaño

-¡no! ¡¿Quién esta celoso?!-grito tratando de alejar al peli-plateado-¡are la comida!-y así misaki logro huir por esta vez a la cocina

-me las envió un doctor-le respondió con tranquilidad desde la cocina

-¿un doctor?-misaki lucia claramente confundido

* * *

-nowaki-le llamo al pelinegro-¿no estas tomando mas café de lo usual?

-¿enserio?-le respondió con esa sonrisita alegre-hiro-san el otro día me entere de unas tazas que están de moda-le dijo mientras tomaba café

-¿tazas?-pregunto confundido hiroki

-sí, tazas mágicas

-¿mágicas? Que tienen de ¿mágicas?

-son de color negro, cuando pones agua caliente dentro se puede ver una imagen

-oh

Kusama nowaki de 27 años, casi pediatra, no resistió mucho y termino mostrándole a hiro-san su taza…y esta termino conociendo la pared más de cercas. Extrañamente usami akihiko recibió otro ramo de flores junto con una petición.

* * *

Aquí termina :D comentarios tomatazos etc pónganlo en su hermoso review ¿Qué importa si son amenazas? Para mi serán bellas palabras


End file.
